Charlie (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "The name's Charlie. Chen is my dad. Talk to me when you want to equip a Wonderful to a tool or make accessories." Male *'Morning:' "Good morning, man!" *'Afternoon:' "Hey man. What's up?" Female *'Afternoon:' "Hey lady. What's up?" 'Chat' Male *'On the beach: '"Waves are so strange! Who makes them, and where do they come from?" *'On the dock:' "How did you have fun when you were a kid?" Female *'Spring:' "I like spring because it's nice and warm!" *'After a typhoon:' "The wind was blowing so hard yesterday! I want to go outside next time!" *'After a blizzard:' "It was snowing so hard yesterday. I want to make a huge igloo next time." *'At the beach:' "Walking on the sandy beach feels really good!" *'On the dock:' "When I look down from here, I can see the fish swim around. Big fish show up sometimes." *"Eliza gets mad and says I don't understand women. So, what are they thinking?" *'At Gannon's:' "Don't touch the saws or other stuff in this house. Gannon'll get mad." *'When shown a liked animal:' "I like these critters." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Sorry. I don't like those..." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "For me? Heh heh. It's kind of embaressing. You'll see me again after I grow up." *'When given a Sun Stone (Presents):' "Oh, weren't you looking for a stone like this? I found it the other day when I was playing with Eliza! This is thanks for the present!" *'Giving a birthday present:' "Happy birthday! I have a present for you!" 'Gifts' *"Wow, that looks good. Thanks, lady!" *"You're giving this to me? Yay! Thanks!" *'Neutral: '"Thanks, lady!" *'Disliked:' "I don't like this... I'll give it to Dad." *I'm never going to eat this! I'll give it to Dad." *"A birthday present for me? Thanks, lady." 'Heart Lines' *"Hey, lady, is the ranch fun?" *'4 Hearts:' "I got a good eye for merchandise. Dad trained me!" *'5 Hearts:' "Dad takes his work really seriously. He's never taken a day off 'cause he was sick!" *'6 Hearts:' "These clothes? They're the traditional clothes of our family." *'7 Hearts:' "Eliza always treats me like a kid... but she's a kid, too!" 'Festivals' *"I can't wait till the next festival!" New Years Day *"I'm starving! I can't wait to eat some rice candy!" Chicken Festival: *"What a cool head crest." *'You enter a chicken:' "Lady, you have to get first place!" *'You lose:'"Why didn't you get first place? I was really looking forward to it.." *'You enter and win:' "Wow, lady! You really got first place!" Cooking Festival: *"Dad's teaching me how to cook!" *"I can't wait to see all the different dishes. I hope it'll start soon." Fireworks Festival *"Summer is all about the fireworks!" Harvest Festival: *"Everyone brings different stuff, so it's exciting!" *'High quality ingredients used:' "I want to eat more! It tastes so good!" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "It was good! Thank you for this meal!" *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "My tummy hurts..." Pumpkin Festival: *'Asking for candy: '"Today's the Pumpkin Festival! Now gimmie some candy!" *'When given candy:' "Wow! That looks like it tastes awesome! Thanks!" *"I actually don't like pumpkins, but Eliza invited me..." Snow Festival: *"I'm going to make a huge snowman!" *'5 Hearts (or less):' "I want to make it myself. Sorry." *'6 Hearts (or more):' "Sure! Let's make it together!" Mining Festival: *"Eliza said she wants a shiny stone. Maybe I should go to Volcano Island too." *'You win:' "Congrats on winning! You rock!" *'You lose:' "Winning the Mining Festival is really hard, huh?" New Years Eve *"You have to eat all of the noodles, or else you'll have bad luck next year!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes